A Halloween Dance
by brilliantblonde
Summary: This is a short little oneshot, about two unlikely people fitting together perfectly and finding love. *My little cousin wrote this, all I did was edit :D*


M/N (Michelle's Note): Well, this is my little cousin's story, and she wanted me to put it up. I hope you enjoy it, I thought it was super cute! It does move fast and is very fluffy, so if you don't like that, don't read it!!! Well, if you read it please leave reviews (puppy dog eyes)! And if you're in a really good mood, go read my story too :D. Best wishes to all the writers out there! --Michelle

Disclaimer: That damn genie lied to me (maybe it was Luna in disguise), well anyways, neither me or my cousin own Harry Potter (tear tear), but we do own the plot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you going to be for the dance Ron?" asked Harry curiously.

"I have no earthly idea." Ron replied shamefully. The halloween dance at Hogwarts was only two days away.

"Oh, you can be a volcano Ron! Then every time you get mad, lava will burst from you!" laughed Hermione and Ginny, but Harry devastated there hopes by bringing up the fact that they would then be cleaning up lava all night long. Ron just recognizing they were talking about him shouted, "Hey!" in protest, but everyone had already calmed down.

"What about you Hermione?" Ginny asked, repeating the question that had frequently been asked throughout the day.

"It's a surprise, but I'll need your help, so I'll tell you later tonight."

"Why can't we know?" whined Ron as insensitive as ever.

"Because its none of your business." exclaimed Hermione.

Giving up, they turned to Harry. "What are you going to the dance as?" inquired Ginny.

"Ummmmmm," thought Harry, "I think I'm going to be a rock star! And you?" he questioned Ginny in return.

"Well it's kind of weird, but I'm going to be Ariel from the Little Mermaid fairy tale book." Ginny looked ashamed as she admitted this, which surprised Harry greatly.

Meanwhile, an almost identical conversation was going on in the Slytherin common room between Draco, Pansy and Blaise. Pansy had just given a fifteen minute, very detailed explanation of her swimsuit model costume. This had almost put Draco to sleep and he was very excited when her voice ceased, but was less so when he found her attention now on him. "So Draco?" she asked in a flirty way. "What are you going be?" This fact had completely escaped his mind.

"I actually haven't really thought about it that much." Draco responded in an indifferent voice.

"Ohh..." she answered, her attention already on the next victim of interrogation, Blaise. She repeated the question in his direction. His answer was just as vague and uninterested as Draco's had been.

Later in the girls dormitory up in Gryffindor tower, Hermione told Ginny her plan for a costume. "... I was thinking maybe a nature princess, you know with a flower petal skirt and woven grass crown."

"That's a wonderful idea!" exclaimed Ginny with joy! "But I still don't see where I come in."

"Well I need help with the sewing and the makeup." Hermione replied giggling.

Ginny beamed and responded, "That'll be a cinch!"

"I knew I could count on you!" Hermione cried enthusiastically.

Dinner before the party was excellent. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Luna all sat together. Each in an original costume. Harry a rock star, Ginny the Little Mermaid, Hermione a princess, Ron a mad scientist, and Luna a genie. Then Dumbledore made an announcement. "Students, in order to make this dance really interesting, I will cast a spell that will prevent you from recognizing your neighbor or any one else. It will include a wind that will blow you around, causing you to be surrounded by unfamiliar people." A murmur spread through the crowd. No one had guessed this would happen, of course, they were all just expecting a fun, _traditional _dance. Dumbledore raised his right hand and shouted, "dissimulo turbo", and everyone was promptly flung around the room for about five seconds. When Hermione had gathered her bearings, she looked around and saw not two feet away from her an elf prince! She was picking up the courage to go talk to him when instead he looked her way, and started walking towards her. He smiled and asked her to dance.

"But there isn't any music!" Hermione shyly answered. Just then the music started playing and they began to dance. They were the most graceful couple on the dance floor! Every where people were stopping and staring at them, but they didn't notice, they were to busy paying attention to each other. Other people started dancing around them, a rock star and a genie were dancing to the right of Hermione. And to the left a swimsuit model and a mad scientist were awkwardly dancing (if you could even call it that!) Behind the crowd another couple was sweetly swaying to the music, a skateboarder and the Little Mermaid. After awhile the elf prince suggested that they leave the Great Hall to have some peace to themselves. But Hermione, knowing so much about spells, explained they couldn't go out of the Great Hall or Dumbledore's spell wouldn't work any more.

The elf prince paid no attention and answered with a sly smile, "What if I want to know who you are!"

"Well... I suppose," responded Hermione, finally convinced. They walked out of the hall, and looked at each other. They were both shocked, neither had expected to be face to face with their worst enemy! Draco and Hermione just stared at each other. Not believing their eyes! Finally Draco broke the awkward silence by saying, "I know we've hated each other for as long as I can remember, but time changes and so do people..." He said this with a hopeful longing in his voice. He knew that his family and friends would never approve, but he had found love when they talked and danced; nothing anyone could say would change that.

Hermione, thinking along the same lines, answered "You're right" with a sweet smile. "We have never known each other because of how we were raised, but now that we do..." They both locked eyes in understanding and walked off hand in hand through the castle grounds.

For hours Draco and Hermione talked and walked, sharing memories, ideas, stories, fears, and joys. They smiled, each wondered how they could have ever though of the other as an enemy. They returned from the grounds just as the party was breaking up, but still a few people were in the hallways. Draco took Hermione into the first unlocked classroom they came to and invited her to sit down. "Hermione," he loved how her name sounded, "I know we have gotten over our differences, but I'm not sure if other people will. So, instead of going through the whole drama, could we just keep the relationship between us?"

"Yes, I see your point, I just wish there was a way for us to do it. You know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean!" He agreed, but at that moment the door burst open, and in walked Ron and Pansy laughing. I don't know which couple was more surprised! They just sat there gawking for at least two minutes. Neither of the two couples wanted to be the first to speak.

Finally Ron stuttered in horror, "You...with...you?? Wow!!"

"I could say the same about you!" Hermione retorted. At last Pansy got enough sense to leave and take Ron with her. Turning to face Draco, Hermione said with a shrug, "I guess we don't have to worry about keeping it a secret. Because knowing Ron, half the school knows by now!"

Sure enough, through the door came the faint cry of, "...'mione and Draco sittin' in a tree, K I S S I N G, first comes love, then comes marriage..."

"Oh God!" moaned Draco.

Within thirty seconds, the whole school knew about both couples, and nobody really cared. After awhile, it just became yesterday's gossip, and Draco and Hermione were happy and stayed together forever, or at least until Lucious found out... Better yet, everyone else who was together at the party stayed together: Ron and Pansy, Harry and Luna, and Ginny and Blaise. Everyone lived happily ever after, sort of... but that's another story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

M/N: Yup, it's me again! I just wanted to let you know that the spell Dumbledore says, "dissimulo turbo" means disguise and confuse.


End file.
